Never look back
by missivthegreat
Summary: Not pussyfooting around and sparing him redundant details, she spoke  straight this time. One single word, but straight enough that it almost got him scared.  "Yet," she added scanning his lips. "I didn't cheat on him yet."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**God, I'm crazy. **

**So crazy I think I might end up in crazytown with Ben and Juliet and…**

**Starting so many fics…**

**Uh.**

**Anyway.**

**I'd like to thank my wonderful beta Alice. This is not what I usually write but I was very inspired and I must admit I'm very very inspired to continue.**

**Reviews are always welcome, so please, even if you hate it, press the review button! Takes a minute or two, and it means much more to me.**

**Also I'll rate it T but it'll probably turn M in the later chapters, so consider yourself warned.**

"Humphrey!" Blair snapped as she appeared, and he shook his head, slightly exasperated.

He knows it's their table, he knows it's their...well, _not exactly a date_, he knows the procedure.

But he was furtively enjoying the fact she was completely, inadmissibly late.

Delighted with his now mildly cold espresso doppio, he was casually leafing through a copy of New York Magazine. And now, since she had arrived, just a brief look at the movement of her eyelids and a snap of her perfectly manicured fingers were enough to acknowledge some drama on its way.

"I don't need a boyfriend like him. They're a dime a dozen_" she began in the _well-known Waldorf_ _manner._

"He...and I are invetitable, he always knows the right words to say and as a matter of fact we..."

"Blair," he interrupted, his voice guarded.

"Shut up Humphrey! Chuck and I are like Ying and Yang."

He responded with a light laugh, at how she just contradicted herself, rambling on faster than before, without even realizing it.

"It's ridiculous, but his therapist said that once and, before you start your intellectual judgemental speech, I'm pretty sure the woman didn't make it up. We really are." Her eyes flicked up at him.

"I prefer Holly and Paul of the 21st century though," she added, and he could sniff her wide-eyed routine fest coming soon. That would be too

much, seeing as it **always got him**.

She chose to roll her eyes and slightly purse her lips instead, then kept going.

"Much classier," she exhaled slowly. "The point is..."

Dan was still baffled trying to find even one thing paralleling Chuck and Paul. And as much as he tried, he failed miserably.

"Blair..." he said once again, faintly worried about her reaction knowing he interrupted.

"I don't care Humphrey, you're gonna let me finish!" she said, now significantly peeved with a wild gesture of her hand.

Dan was eyeing the waitress standing behind Blair's back, mumbling,

"She needs a latte. Sweet, sugar-coated latte with some extra..." he goggled at the mess she was at the moment, "**extra**, extra cream."

He spoke in a whisper trying not to interrupt her, but _of course_, she noticed and next second she carefully turned around, glaring at the focus of his attention.

When the waitress was gone she scoffed at him.

"How dare you order for me Humphrey!" she yelled, "You can't order for me, you can't give advice to me anymore, and most importantly we

can't..."

"Oh that's enough." he said looking at her astonished, his tone sharp.

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing 'cause you really are a mess, Blair, and it won't work, at least not for the brainy, witty guy I happen to be. So don't beat around the bush, go ahead and say it."

Her lips broke into in a smile, and even though it looked like she put so much effort in a single expression, deep inside she enjoyed bantering with him.

"Chuck and I have a problem," she told him, in what sounded like an exhausted voice, because of everything she had previously said, now literally holding her breath.

"O-okay." he said gently in relief. "Go on."

"He and I..."

"Did he do something to you? Blair, I knew it," Dan started. "I just** knew** it, and God, I can't believe he's fundamentally incapable of maintaining a simple relationship. Did he_" he trailed off, obviously irritated.

"Did he _cheat_ on you? 'Cause if he did I'm gonna make him regret it and it'll be the last time that bastard sees the light of day...My God, Blair. He's a blithering idiot, and I have no excu..."

She was now staring at him, and somehow found it sweet.

The whole confusion thing, the state he was in, and the fact he was very upset with what he just heard. She found it so entertaining and somehow surprisingly _hot_. The whole way he gesticulated and talked and now all that anger. When his knee grazed hers, it was all so good that she'd let him ramble if only she didn't care so much about him.

"Dan, stop it." She shook her head, trying to protect herself of the flowing thoughts. "He didn't do anything. It wasn't Chuck."

That was enough for Dan. No, this was too much and he couldn't proceed this piece of information with a simple draught of coffee.

"Wait, so you're saying that...you were...cheating on Chuck?" he said, low enough that no one could hear.

No, he definitely couldn't live on caffeine anymore, he needed a fiery drink to save him, to spare him the flurry of the upcoming convictions somehow still buried, hidden beneath his tongue.

He swallowed and just when he opened his mouth to speak, she

anticipated his words.

"Listen to me. I did not cheat on Chuck. Hypothetically."

"Hypothetically? Wow, Blair, just..." he inserted an ironical chuckle, "Wow."

She was driving him up the wall, suddenly each and every word mattered to him so much, meant the world to him, like he depended on what she might say all of a sudden.

Not pussyfooting around and sparing him redundant details, she spoke straight this time. One single word, but straight enough that it almost got him scared.

"**Yet**," she added scanning his lips. "I didn't cheat on him **yet**," she replied this time more clear.

Suddenly the observing became two-sided and he noticed what he hadn't before, wrapped in the world of poetry, his own thoughts, the magazine

he was reading and hellishly good coffee.

When she arrived in a hurry, he wasn't able to see it, but now when she's quiet, pouting at him, nothing is stopping him and he does see it now.

In fact, clearer than anything else he had seen today.

Blair Waldorf put on ruby red lipstick. Not pinkish, or even reddish, no, those lips were vermilion.

"So, you just want to...cheat on Chuck, just like that? I mean, this is awkward for me to talk ab..."

"Spill it." She insisted and he found it really really dirty. The way her tongue was tingling on her upper lip to the point where she pressed it so hard she could taste her own lipstick.

"Wha.._a..I_..um. Why would you cheat on him, for starters. And how? You'll just enter a cheap bar, play some kind of a...twisted mouth-porn game," he said still under the impression of her previous actions.

"I don't know, Humphrey. Am I impressed and proud? Certainly not. Am I happy that, even though Chuck's supposed to be the one constantly toying with my feelings, I'm the one who wants to cheat?" Her brow furrowed, "No."

"That's just crazy, Blair. Did you drink anything?"

"Before this horrible latte? No," she said carefully licking off what's left of cream in the corners of her lips.

"I thought it was your favourite."

"You don't know me well _enough_, Dan," she added with a coy smile.

"Well, obviously." He laughed until she shot him a cross look. Then he turned serious and looked down, then cleared his throat, clutching his cup with both palms.

"Blair, how can I help you? Tell you to use protection? Don't screw up? Do I look like a life-coach?" he mumbled.

"No, not like that, I am not a teenager," she said with scorn.

"But yes, I need your help."

Her words really might be the end of him.

"And will you please stop judging and start...drinking?" she offered and next thing he knows, there's a flavoured vodka that appears in

front of them.

"Why are you ordering for m..."

"Returning the favour," she says politely with a radiant smile.

One drink and she's showing this devilish side of her he never had the opportunity to see before. _One hundred eighty degrees_.

"God, what are you up to, Blair?"

"Uh uh." She rolled her eyes "I'll give you another shot. Do your best, Humphrey," she says naughtily.

_Three hundred sixty degrees._

He willingly accepts the glass and drinks it up.

"So, clean slate, starting over, tabula rasa," he said, coughing. "You need my help, to, cheat on Chuck?"

"Yes."

"What do you want me to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here it is, chapter two.**

**This is getting serious, so if you don't want to read M rated stuff you better walk away now.**

**NOW.**

**I'm not joking.**

**Phew.**

**Thanks to amazing Alice!**

**Please review, means so much to me.**

The music was so loud he almost regretted resisting her cute-puppy-eyed look and wished he didn't fall for the whole _imohsoinnocent _trick because it was all so lame, so cliché and so typical of her.

_Her _when she was with _Chuck._

"Blair, are you sure this is..."

"Right? I bet it isn't. I defy you to try and stop me!" she squealed a little and grasped his hand.

"Am I seriously going to play the voice of reason in this entire...thing?" his voice wavered while she unwillingly dragged him towards the bar.

"Don't you always?" she said her tone confident, sharp. Then she smiled up at him sweetly knowing she made a point, and moved along on her own letting his hand expecting him to follow.

"Wa..wait what are you trying to say here, Blair? Are you saying that I'm boring, 'cause I'm most definitely not going to go through that with you...I'm just protecting you, even if that means also protecting Chuck." Annoyed with this thought he shook his hand and took in a deep breath of air.

Suddenly everything was blurry and for a second the whole place looked so crowded and stuffy he could barely breathe.

A guy with a strange haircut and a garish pink sweater cannoned into him :

"Hey watch out!" Dan said middly scoffed.

"Sorry, dad," the guy blurt out ironically, obviously drunk, rolling his eyes at Dan.

"Well if you didn't drink too much you wouldn't..." he started but the guy was already gone.

Damn, Blair was right. He's too boring. He was single, he was...decent-looking and after this realization his voice surprisingly perked up.

"Blair!"

Yelling hardly served a purpose since the music was so loud that he felt like his heart was gonna jump out of his chest.

If only he could find her now in this great crowd everywhere.

Somehow he made it to the bartender and ordered a whiskey.

"Make it double." Someone spoke behind his back and he immediately turned around expecting to see Blair. He was evidently worried for her but also felt a pinch of relief when he saw an unknown girl with glowing blonde hair who shook her head and flashed him an anxious smile.

"Hi," he said shyly. "Um..." he started but the woman handed him the glass and said "Anna," in a husky voice.

"Nice to meet you, Anna." Dan shook hands with the petite girl and she immediately sat and joined him without asking.

"Look, it was really nice meeting you..um...Anna, but I have to go," he muttered, last words surprisingly emphasized breaking the previous disinterest in his tone.

"Not so fast, come on, the night is young." She winked confidentially, took her whiskey and drank it up. She looked tipsy and soon showed it by letting out a small moan and a coy smile out of nowhere.

His eyes were now scanning her, attempting to find something sexy, at least one part of her handsome body, dashing legs, lips to die for. He was trying to be a man, a man of _action. _But he couldn't. One movement from Blair made him more excited than everything this woman possessed, he couldn't buy it even for a second even though she was basically offering herself on a platter.

"Yeah. The thing is..." he took a sip and exhaled slowly, pretending he was extremely sorry, "I'm here with a friend and I..." his eyes already ran through all the faces in his proximity and he saw Blair at the other side of the bar, flirting with another man.

He just stood there, absolutely stock-still for a moment or two.

_If I go to her right now, she won't listen. I won't stop her. _

_But what could **possibly **stop her?_

Suddenly he grabbed the girl, who was now leaning onto his shoulder. It more looked like a father walking his daughter home and trying to get her out of the trouble, which made him seem even less cool.

"Time to be cool Dan, tik-tok." Blair's sentence was echoing in his head, the way these words were coming out of her lips with a popping sound, playing with the last piece of sanity somewhere in the back of his mind. Maybe it was the alcohol, but suddenly his body abandoned him to the song.

He eyed Blair who gave him a wobbly drunken gaze tiny smirk playing at her lips.

But then something clicked. He knew the game she was playing.

She was clearly doing this playback thing with her mouth, and it was all so wrong and so dirty but he felt the urge to continue and be better than her.

He took someone else's drink and drank it to the full.

He palmed the empty glass to its "owner" who looked at him, unimpressed.

The girl who was shaking in the catchy rhythm was not good enough, she could never be. But she was right there in front of him (_still nothing), _and he took her on the dancefloor, all spotlights on them, twitched her closer, his lips pressed onto hers, the kiss that was so long, and not in a pleasant way.

He could almost feel the heaviness of it all but went for it over and over again somehow convincing himself it was the right thing to do.

He could barely take in air in between the small gaps of their make out session. Still eyeing Blair behind her back who was now coming closer to him.

She yelled a little and separated him from the girl.

"If you'll excuse me." she bit her lower lip and whisked Dan away, sparing him the public humiliation, but the truth was, under those circumstances it wouldn't even matter.

"What the hell are you doing, Humphrey?" she blinked in surprise.

"Um, ruining my non-existing relationship. 'Cause last time I checked **you **were the one in a relationship, you were the one troubled, because **you **will soon end up cheating, and **you **will feel screwed after and I'll have a whale of time with a certain girl." He paused for air and finished,

"Is that even a real possibility of a guy for you or just gay? " he scoffed at the good-looking guy and passed by leaving Blair stunned.

"Time to be smart Blair, whatchu gonna do?" he ended teasingly impersonating her previous actions.

She gulped but soon could hear herself confidently answering with a wry smile. "Wanna see what am I gonna do? Shots, please. You know how they say, drink triple, see double and act single."

"That is your plan? Rampant sorority girl? Very classy, Blair."

"Oh?" She offered him ironic laugh, feeling a little defeated. "Now tell me how a slutty blonde is any classier?"

He found himself observing Anna on the dancefloor who was now trying to take some guy's shirt off.

He just stood there, attempting to find words and trying to keep his eyes on her face at the same time.

"Well you do make a point." he stammered unwillingly.

"Good."

"Wait, Blair!" he answered with conviction, "I can't just let you get drunk and have sex with any random guy here."

"Why, you have a better offer?" she purred looking up at him impishly.

"Um wha..what, no." He stood still, unsure what was she trying to say, then finally a drunken chuckle escaped his lips.

"Well actually yes, I do." He coughed.

"You do?" she repeat wide-eyed waiting for him to continue.

"We can watch a movie, my place. You can stay until you sober up enough. In the morning not even Dorota will notice."

"Offers a guy who just made out with a slutty blonde."

"Comes by a girl who just found herself a witty gay to cheat on Chuck with." He shot back a reply, teetering like a newborn fawn, feeling markedly more drunk than before.

"He's not gay. Look at him he's good and charming and..." she turned to find him and realized he was gone.

"Well at least my date is still here," he said angrily leaving her in a huff.

She let out a heavy sigh, then came towards the bar reaching for another drink.

"Vodka, please." Blair could barely make it to the stool but when she finally did she exhaled in relief.

"Trouble in paradise?" the bartender asked pouring her what she demanded.

"Kind of." She nodded and smiled shakily, then quickly grabbed the glass he offered her fingers trembling under pressure.

"Why is he flirting with another girl? In front of you? That's a bold move." The man rolled his eyes at Dan who joined Anna on the dancefloor again.

"I know." she pouted then corrected herself in a second. "I mean, no, I didn't mean him, no no no, we're not...together or anything." Her eyes fluttered.

"You're not?" he raised his eyebrows significantly confused with the situation.

"No," she said her tone sharp.

"You know, just because I work at the bar and those bottles look tempting doesn't give me right to drink."

"I am not sober enough to catch the metaphor. You know that right?" she giggled softly.

"Then how do you know it's a metaphor?" he hit back with a reply.

Maybe she was just blunt because of the alcohol, but her face looked stunned for a moment or two.

"But I told you Dan's just my friend."

"Right." He rolled her eyes in disbelief, "Well not hanging out with those bottles gives me a plenty of time to observe. And you definitely gave him a few _"jealous girlfriend" _looks."

"Not hanging with those bottles the way other people here do gives you heaps of time to think but...thinking, especially over-thinking is pointless," she said. "Trust me, I would know." She gave a devilish smile trying give every sign of normality.

"What do you suggest then?" he said in a dazed way. After the last drink and lots of mess caused by Dan's closeness to this random girl.

"I suggest we kiss."

xxx

"Can you stop staring at your naughty little friend and join the naughtiness going on here?" the girl offered and Dan looked at her with scorn.

Even in his most drunken state he knew the difference between tastefully sexy and cheaply-drunkenly sexy.

"Blair is not naughty, okay?" he replied now peeved with each word coming out of Anna's mouth.

"This bartender would disagree I'd wager." She laughed and he did the same. From Dan though, it was just a humorless laugh.

"I am not joking. She's been tonguing him for like...ten minutes."

"I told you she's not naughty okay?" he repeated in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh and tell me who she is then?"

"She's..." he started closing his eyes for a second trying to concentrate. "She's not just any girl."

"This is why I love casual relationships." Anna replied checking out her nails. "No need to stuff your head with lies. She's special, she is the one, she's the love of your life. Those like her are the worst. They act innocent, they look innocent, but in fact they want..." she exhaled slowly as Dan carefully listened.

"What?" he said in a whisper like they lead a secret conversation.

Anna came closer to him, the smell of her hair, her perfume mixed with a sharp scent of cigarettes, but even her touch didn't distract him from staring at Blair and her every move.

"Girls like Blair want..." she spoke with a warm whisper like she was preparing him for something grand, and in fact it was all just a game. Game for her, game for him, they both knew it.

"Sex."

Eyeing Blair "in action" didn't help, and he could now picture Blair in less and less appropriate situations, his erection currently tenting his pants.

"Tell me," he gulped, consumed with guilt, still he continued lustfully, "What do girls like Blair want..."

She pressed her lips to his ear.

"They want..." she swallowed. "Things I'm not going to tell you. Why don't you ask her, she'd show you?" Anna continued very carefully but the last sentence drove him insane as he knew he'd never have her for himself. And taking advantage of her in situations like this one was definitely wrong.

"Stop playing a nice guy. Stop doing the right thing. What if what you think is wrong is actually exactly what she wants you to do? She wants you." She tossed him a dirty look.

"She doesn't. And she's not like you...Blair's not..." This needs to stop. He needs to stop picturing Blair doing all those things to him, he needs to start thinking... "a whore, okay? She's not a whore."

Anna instantly slapped him. "How dare you call me a whore!"

"Really?" Dan repeat in disbelief because her previous actions implied that. Exactly that.

"What did you just call her?" An unfamiliar guy showed up at that moment and he hugged Anna.

"He said I'm a whore." she repeated, her voice gruff as he pulled her tighter to him. "Go outside. I'll deal with this."

She nodded, and he punched Dan.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?"

Dan wanted to fight back but he noticed Blair joining him. She took his hand and yelled "Leave him alone."

Security came in a blink of an eye and they all ended up ejected very quickly.

"My calves hurt. I probably shouldn't go with a 6 inch heel," Blair complained as they ended up outside. "Sorry, how are you?" she quickly changed the subject.

"Not bad. Too good guy isn't really good at punching."

"I'm sorry." She squealed drunkenly and slumped over his shoulder. He grasped her hand to keep her steady.

"So you are you just going to...walk me home? Because I'm pretty sure it'd take, what, five days?" she laughed.

"No way. You're staying at Brooklyn for the night. I'm sure you had better plans with your bartender but..."

"He is not mine! You totally wanted to have sex with that girl! Who would blame you, when was the last time you had sex anyway? And your filthy fantasies about Serena don't count" she asked curiously toying with the upcoming thought.

No. Not sex, please. Her whole body was leaning onto his, and every second he fought with the unspeakable urge to grab her, kiss every part of her, do everything she wanted him to do. Like Anna convinced him.

Stupid thoughts. He set his mind at rest and tried to catch a cab.

When they finally arrived in Brooklyn, Blair took off the jacket he gave her and dropped onto the sofa in his living room.

"What...Chuck...I..." she murmured in a sleepy voice.

"Think about it tomorrow." He took a blanket from his bedroom and tucked her in like a little baby.

"Thank you.," she smiled lightly, sighing with gratitude.

He nodded and left to his bedroom without words. At this point he was too tired to do anything, he just wanted to rest. A Few hours later, or just a few minutes after, he didn't even know, Blair curled up and made herself comfortable in his bed.

That was how they both sought comfort in each other and spent the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay this was very interesting to write because I allowed myself to go slightly OOC with Blair's character. Also when (if) you make it to the end don't judge. \**

**Tell me if you want more by pressing the review button, takes a minute and means a lot to me.**

**One big thank you to Alice who says I'm a tease! (again, you'll see why)**

* * *

><p>"Daniel Humphrey!" She yells at him even though the room is empty, it's all very confusing and she feels trapped for a moment.<p>

The headache and giddiness make her feel heavy and as if this significant hangover isn't enough, she finds herself in Dan Humphrey's bedroom.

No one replies and she tries again, her voice a little gruff:

"Humphrey, you are so going to regret this!" she says solemnly and sniffs loudly.

No answer.

Trying to get up feels like the most complex action ever and she makes it only halfway until she loses the last atom of strength and helplessly sits on his bed curled up in a blanket, her head buried in one of his soft pillows.

She tries to remember something from last night, and it almost brings her to tears because she can't. She has no idea how she even got to this place, why is she at his loft, did someone drug her?

It feels weird, but still strangely comfortable and familiar.

Blair takes a deep breath in, trying to concentrate.

The fresh smell of the sheets reminds her of Dan and haphazardly the corners of her mouth curve up with pleasure.

"Dan..." she tries weakly this time and at that moment he comes into the room with a cup, a drink that's very hot she thinks, since it's giving off a lot of steam.

"Yes, Blair?" he smiles cheekily and she finds herself even more muddled when he offers her the cup and his hand touches hers fleetingly. She looks up at him and refuses, her eyes narrowed.

She pretends to be angry and even when she knits her brows he doesn't get such an impression, but beams because he knows what's about to come.

"Do you know," she starts vaguely "that I could flat-out accuse you of attempted kidnapping?" She blinks at him curiously.

He chuckles lightly, "Yeah, how come?" He tries to act guilty, but he was never good at acting.

"For, um..." she starts and unexpectedly distracted she lets her eyes slip down his body for the first time.

He's wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans and it leaves her slightly astonished wondering why he gave up on plaid. Just when she wants to asks she remembers the circumstances and the course of their previous conversation so she tries to stick with the topic, even though she doesn't even really care now.

"Do you want the coffee or not?" he offers again, this time more politely and she looks at him with scorn but this time she accepts.

"So, um...what happened betwe-" she tries, stammering and tripping over her words. "Between us?" she quickly mumbles.

"Between us?" he repeats the last part of her sentence. "You drank too much and cheated on Chuck"

"Wait." she bites her bottom lip and looks down for a moment trying to focus.

"We slept together," she starts "You. And I. Waldorf and Humphrey. UES and Brooklyn. Even my Cabbage Patch is classier than you!" she squeals still very shocked.

What's really bothering her inside is the fact she doesn't remember any of it. For non-romantic reasons, _of course,_ just if she remembered any of it she could mock him a little more, maybe.

"Blair," he tries, the laughter that ripples out of him, "It wasn't very classy."

"Oh for Christ's sake spare me the details Humphrey!" she says scornfully and rolls her eyes.

"I'd never ever think about such thing, well, at least not sober." She explains trying to convince him and herself in process.

"It wasn't classy but it wasn't me." He lets out a laugh. "But a bartender. I just brought you here after figuring you were too drunk to even walk. You were hugging someone's bicycle in the doorway, what was I supposed to do?"

She shudders in horror and replies quickly.

"With...a...bartender?" she sounds thoroughly embarrassed and disgusted.

"Well technically, you wanted the gay dude first, but you were not really his type. I wouldn't be concerned, he was ugly anyway," he says fighting a smile, his eyes playful.

"Wait, what? What kind of a joke is this Humphrey? Last time I checked I was serious demanding answers!" eyeing him now noticing the growing grin on his face.

"You find this funny?" she shots him a fretful look.

"Kinda," he admits and shrugs noncommittally. "Why don't you get fully dressed and wash up, we can talk after, you know it's pretty snowy outside." he clears his throat which made his voice sound even more genuine. He tries to be careful and not make her any more upset.

"Wait...If I understood correctly...I am trapped in Brooklyn, with no one to talk to but Dan Humphrey who is trying to convince me that I tried to seduce someone who's gay and then made out with a bartender?"

"Later, Blair," he says softly and something in his tone comforts her.

Just when he's about to close the door he opens them again and blurts out "Oh and, my cabbage patch is way classier. You can't mess with Cedric." He winks still in a playful manner and she hits him with a pillow.

"With your plaid shirt collection, muppet hair and that attitude you could use some time in prison, I'm not sure you're fully aware." she says defending herself and it sounds surprisingly serene for someone who was down just a second ago.

Because that what Humphrey does to her.

* * *

><p>Chuck calls six times and she decides to turn off her cell.<p>

Her excuse is being unable to get away from the Humphrey loft and she hates that she's lying but she can't deal with Chuck now.

* * *

><p>The next day her hangover is gone, they're not snowed in and she feels much better.<p>

After more than ten coffees with his special, Humphrey touch, god knows how many movies and falling asleep on his shoulder while listening to the excerpts of his boring new book, she feels better. Dorota even secretly brings her some clothes to change into and she tells her to let Chuck know she's sick and not in the mood for visitors.

She'll let him know where she was when the time comes.

And it's all fine.

Well until Rufus Humphrey appears in the doorway anyway.

Blair's just standing there with a sheepish expression on her face trying to pull off her best excuse but Dan shuts off every possible attempt by saying:

"Don't worry Blair, he knew you were here." Dan offers her his most innocent face.

"I came to make waffles," Rufus said. "Dan told me you hate them but you've never even tasted them. Let's see if we can change the stereotype that waffles are strictly for people from Brooklyn. Lily used to have the same attitude."

"And the trick is...?" she scrunches her nose at Dan, contemplating.

"Relax, there is no trick."

"No trick, is Jenny Humphrey here to poison me?" she finds the grit to ask and shoots him a cross look smiling at Rufus as if she was obliged to.

"Seriously Blair?"

"I'm just tired and need to rest," she says, so politely that it's almost out of character for her. "But thank you, for everything."

Rufus laughs when Blair almost slams the door of Dan's room and Dan offers a quick shrug.

"Sorry dad, she's a little moody because of the whole situation with Chuck. And some other stuff but.." he starts thoroughly serious during this speech but Rufus's loud laugh interrupts him and he stops:

"What is it, dad?"

"Nothing, um, see, Lil' needs me soon so let's prepare the waffles, shall we?"

He nods but the vagueness leaves him at his wits end.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Her extremely good senses permit her to feel the pleasant smell from the kitchen and when she makes sure Rufus is gone she sidles out of the room to take a waffle.<p>

When she sees Dan, she's in a funk but still somehow relieved.

"We are hungry, aren't we? Well let's see what I can do about that..." he says as he scratches the back of his head ready to stand up and help her with the waffles.

"No." She tries to sound firm but soon gives up. "Okay yes. Maybe." she continues as she walks towards the kitchen as it was her house.

"Oh my God have you ever eaten a waffle before Blair?" he blurts out when he sees her trying to grab a bit with a teaspoon.

"Well, let's say that Rufus and I aren't blood related so no, I'm not crazy about waffles."

"Just sit on the sofa, I'll prepare them for you." He moves closer his eyes now lingering around her mouth and neck.

She looks up at him and slowly does what he ordered a minute ago.

"So...am I still jammed in this place with no chance of salvation?" she starts a conversation.

"You do know that it stopped snowing yesterday around noon, right?" he murmurs truthfully.

And yes. She does know.

"But it's still cold," she responds sourly.

"Whatever floats your boat."

"No I mean, if you don't want me here it's alright, I can deal with that...I'm okay." She adds, her voice falsely bright.

"What happened Blair?" he sits next to her handing her the plate with food. "What's gotten into you? Why did you want to cheat on Chuck?" he asks sincerely and finally she feels she's ready to get into this conversation.

"I...I'm not sure. It's just, with Chuck I feel like something is always missing and I'm desperately trying to find out what, so I figured..." she sniffs loudly feeling embarrassed to admit such thing but..._it's Dan._

"So, wait, since you didn't sleep with the bartender and just had a make-out session you still want to cheat on Chuck?" he asks swallowing hard, his heart pounding in his ribcage.

"No, of course not." She says with a sullen expression on her face, then looks away.

"These are delicious" she adds dryly feeling a pinch of guilt finishing the last waffle.

He nods and wishes he never brought up the question in the first place. He takes the plate, ready to put it back in the kitchen and just when he turns she calls out his name.

"Dan..."

"Yes?" he asks trying to stay as calm as possible but the images of Blair tonguing the bartender makes his head whirl and sometimes he can't stand it. He imagines her mouth crushing against his, Anna's warm whisper still remains, her voice.

_Girls like Blair want sex._

It's nonsense. Too dirty anyway. But the way her messy hair flopped over the place, casually falling on her shoulders makes him **want her **so bad. He looks down at the cup. Seeing her pinkish lipstick all over it he can't help but imagine the same spots of her lipstick all over his body, her touch, her hands playing with his hair and slowly sloping downwards. It was just so bad he couldn't help it.

"Yes." He gulps somehow fighting with the dirty thoughts avoiding the eye-contact with her until the very last moment.

"What If I still wanted to cheat on Chuck?" she asks just like that leaving him staggered and then repeats it more clearly.

"Would it make me look _dirty_?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**Finaly. M rated for sMut and language so if you're not into it please walk away.**

**Good.**

**(as always thanks to Alice)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I can't believe it took me quite so long <strong>_

_**to take the forbidden step,**_

_**is this something that I might regret?"**_

* * *

><p>"Blair, I'm not even dipping a toe into random bars again. I mean it. Not the bars with random bartenders…or normal..." his face is expressionless, trying to say this with as much seriousness as he could muster.<p>

"As a matter of fact I won't visit bars _**at all**_**..." **he stops for a second then rambles on.

"You know what... when I think really think about, I've decided I'm not going anywhere..." he tries to finish the sentence and catches her light laugh.

She's so beautiful.

_**I want to kiss you.**_

Concentrate Humphrey. Concentrate.

"You'll have to find another chaperone, I'm skipping this one." He shakes his head repeating what he just said even more firmly, just to make sure.

His eyes are still focused on the couch they were sitting on. He feels her eyes on him but tries to appear as if it didn't distract him.

Until the very last moment.

"What?" he returns the smile a little less enthusiastically. Blair still finds it adorable.

"Dan..." she starts and he shudders in shock.

_Did she just call him by his first name?_

"I..." she bits her lower lip. "I want to..."

"You want to..." He gulps, feeling the strange tension between them and once his eyes start wandering all over her angelic face and body he loses control.

It's silly.

Very silly of him to think she'd ever want such thing but there's something really strange about her actions.

Suddenly he knows what is coming.

Does he?

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I thought that we would just be friends,<strong>_

_**things will never be the same again**__**."**_

* * *

><p>"Tell me, what do you want?" he demands holding his breath. He feels his erection growing in his pants and swallows hard.<p>

"Goddammit!" A slight moan escapes his lips as he leans forward, her hands reach for his back, sloping downward as she clings to him.

Deepening the kiss, he pushes her back down onto the couch.

She places one hand on his chest while clumsily trying to unbutton his shirt with the other.

"Blair..."

"Uh..." she moans even harder after hearing his voice saying her name. She wants him so much, she had dreamt about this and now it's here. Better than she imagined. His wandering hand wanting to explore every part of her body, his smell, his kisses leaving prints everywhere on her skin and making her shiver whenever he would lick her neck.

She knows she shouldn't, but for a second she can't help but listen to the little voice in her head saying:

_I am about to have sex with Dan. Dan Humphrey. Dan Humphrey is slipping off my clothes and I'll let his long writer's fingers do whatev..._

"Ohh" she murmurs and places another kiss a little lower**.**

"Wait." He stops kissing her for a second and she's staring at him, every cell in her body urging him to continue.

There was something so wrong about this, but that's exactly what made it so right. The fact she's been waiting for this for more than a year. She even fantasized about having sex with Dan Humphrey in High School once, thinking about how the wrongness of it all would result in amazing sex, but she never told Serena about it.

When she first fell for him she knew they would make love perfectly. That he'd know the exact spots that turn her on and make her feel like she was in another dimension.

"What is it?" she whispers in his year nibbling at the side of his neck.

"I want you to say it. Say what you want Blair. All you need to do is ask." He somehow pulls it off and can now feel her warm breath, the corners of her lips touching his lobe.

"I...want to cheat..." She starts and he feels her warm breath, on his skin. "I want you. All of it. Your lips..." she groans. "I want you inside of me and I'm no...awhhh.." she loses it and her voice trails off.

"Because you're dirty."

"Because I'm very dirty," she repeats, his movements now becoming rushed and desperate. His hands seem to be everywhere at once and she needs them to be everywhere. She _needs him._

He moans loudly and places his lips at that spot on her neck that's making her entire body weaken.

"This is all I ever wanted," she swears solemnly and he believes her.

He bites his lip playfully as he's reaching underneath her, unclasping her bra.

"Dan." She groans and he can feel the shape of his name on her lips as she kisses the way down his neck stopping to flick his tongue against her skin.

When they rip their clothes off her mouth is on his nipple, softly sucking and biting.

"Tell me Humphrey, tell me a story. You know you can.." The position of his hand quickly distracts her but she continues... "Pull it off...you're a wri...ter - ohhh." She can swear she's never been this aroused before.

Someone knocks on the door and they're too distracted to hear, too distracted to care, too occupied with each other, with what's happening. What's finally happening.

Serena tries knocking once again before entering the loft by slowly opening the door and inviting herself in.

She opens her mouth, her jaw dropping when she sees Dan half-naked and on top of Blair.

She stands there, completely motionless noticing they haven't heard the door and are still very much into each other.

She can hear Dan whispering dirty to Blair. Her whole body shudders when she remembers how good he was at it. She manages to hear "...now I'll place my finger right there," as if he's asking for permission but the truth is - he doesn't need it. He knows the answer, and Serena hears Blair moaning, and biting and yelling, and _screaming _his name in ecstasy as she catches her saying:

"Fuck me...I want m..oooh..hre."

Her breathing is now quickened as she lets him do whatever he wants and her sentences are becoming shorter and more incoherent, followed by loud gasps and she's panting heavily.

Blair can feel his cock deep inside her and strong sudden streams of pleasure are about to merge into a strong earth shattering orgasm.

"Not so fast Waldorf." He whispers and she stops still feeling more weak then ever. She needs him inside her and Serena is surprised by how lustily Blair is looking at him. By how dedicated she is and by how thoroughly she's doing the job of licking his chest and slowly sucking his nipples.

"I...can't...anymore." She's fighting and she gives a mewling sigh but he still doesn't let her.

"You can." He's sure about this one and finally orders, "Close your eyes, just do what I say. Whatever you happen to feel just promise to keep your eyes closed," he demands.

She does what he wants her to and with her eyes still closed, she can feel Dan's tongue sliding up her crotch straight into her vagina.

"I need..." she repeats and he shushes her seeing her visibly delighted by everything he's doing. Then, unexpectedly he pushes harder and she screams when she feels his cock again. Afraid that he'll change his mind and pull back she gives him another moan of pleasure, feeling the orgasm taking over her body.

* * *

><p>*i give lamer cliffhangers than josh safran buuuuut...*<p>

**What will happen next? Will Serena stay or leave? Uh-huh, we'll see.**

**Sorry but this story will kinda be mean-ish to Serena.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**So okay, this is kind of short and I'm not very satisfied but give it a shot.**

_**(Because Alice said so!)**_

**and review, i honestly appreciate your reviews. feel free to suggest/give your own ideas.**

* * *

><p>"Serena?" Dan opens the door, out of breath and crimson with embarrassment, still slightly overwhelmed with excitement and tension.<p>

"Hey!" Serena proclaims gushingly putting on a very cranky, almost forced smile.

"What...what are you doing here?" Dan scratches the back of his head perplexedly while trying to focus his stare on the familiar blue eyes and shiny blond hair.

"Do I need a reason to stop by?" She shrugs innocently in a very light manner while he half-smiles and interrupts:

"No, no...um, well...no, **of course not, **I mean...no."

She narrows her eyes at him acting as if she knows nothing while her right hand is obliviously trembling under pressure.

"Good," she smiles politely "Now is when you invite me in." Serena chuckles with a pinch of irony in her voice, then rolls her eyes at the awkwardness.

"Yeah..." He nods his head and pouts. "I don't think that's a good idea because...I'm turning Milo's room int..." he starts vaguely his mind blank, shut off at the thought of Blair wrapping her legs around his waist and moaning sweet words, touching the right places, tickling his mind, toying with him in a very inappropriate way, gasping loudly, her chocolate locks and porcelain skin everywhere, her teeth nibbling the corners of his lips and neck, her nails sinking and leaving marks all over his skin.

Suddenly his...

.

.

No.

Serena is here.

"Err...you know what, come in!" He exclaims and as she steps in her initial thought is:

_Disgusting._

However, her smile's not disappearing but looks more like her upper lip is forcefully stuck so she can show off her white teeth attempting to look perfectly calmand friendly.

"Wow, this looks messy... You had visitors?" She notices and he looks even more confused than before.

"Yes, Blair... Blair's here. She got here few days ago, she needed to get away from..."

"Chuck?" she interrupts and he shakes his head.

"No, no, no, she...we...I mean, both of us...we were snowed in, she had no choice."

"Mm...err..right." Serena nods her head, looking as if she's taking a great interest into what he's saying while her eyes are still wandering around the loft.

Tea bags, waffle syrup, DVD case of a movie doesn't recognize and never heard of.

The living room heaped with a sharp scent of Blair's perfume and Dan's fresh but cheap shaving lotion.

"So where is she?" Serena finally asks as she tries to make herself comfortable on the couch.

She clears her throat and patiently waits for Dan's "uhhhh's and errmmmm's" to end.

"Asleep," he answers. "She was very tired. In fact Blair is upset that she can't be with Chuck and...you know. Stuff." He shrugs trying to sound convincing but is aware he's a horrible liar.

"She sleeps in your room?"

The dooropen with Blair's shrill cry.

"Oh, S! I'm here," she announces as if nothing has happened.

"B!" Serena hugs her friend tightly while observing her calmness and a broad smile escaping Blair's lips.

_Hypocrite._

"What were you two doing? I know how much you hate each other, it must've been very hard." Serena says ironically and they both nod in concurrence.

"Very. Humphrey keeping me under his roof, and yeah, literally, roof. Blair slightly purses her lips.

"Humphrey's clutches are hard to escape," she adds bantering, and catching Dan's playful stare out of the corner of her eye.

"I came here to take you home Blair, Chuck's worried about you. I'm saving you from Humphrey's clutches, see?" Serena tries to crack a joke and fails.

"Oh."

"What's wrong, B?" Serena says it in a voice that implies her sympathies lie with Blair when they really don't.

Not a tiniest little bit.

"Nothing. I couldn't be happier," she finally responds.

.

.

"Blair." Chuck sips another drink and casually puts his laptop aside, staring at her for a second.

No guilt. No regrets.

Good.

"What happened, Blair?" he asks and offers her a bemused look.

"I...needed some time," she declares, "For myself."

"With humdrum Humphrey?" Chuck lets out a laugh when saying the last two words and Blair fake chuckles at that.

"Yeah, who would've thought. A portion of hot waffles and a rest was just what I needed."

"Waffles?"

Things couldn't be more confusing at the moment but alcohol is messing with his brain and she places a peck on his lips.

She's now here.

Good.

.

.

"I was thinking maybe the five of us could go out together. As friends," Serena suggests enthusiastically and Blair isn't really sure.

"Maybe." She's filing her nails, so she puts Serena on speakerphone and her cheerful voice soon rings throughout Blair's bedroom. She asks and asks and keeps asking all over again.

"Come on B, we haven't been out in forever. Nate's occupied with his new girlfriend, Chuck's all about the Empire, Dan's always busy writing and you and I don't even see each other!"

"Fine."

Blair takes a deep breath.

It'll be just fine.

.

.

"So Dan, what's your new book about?" Serena asks picking at the salad on her plate.

"I'd rather keep it to myself. You know, just so everyone could be excit..."

_Fuck._

_Blair's knee grazes his and he clears his throat trying to start over._

"Excited," he finishes drinking up his champagne.

"If it's similar to the Inside I'd rather not be excited," Serena admits and then gasps with disappointment.

"I have an important meeting in thirty minutes sharp."

"Oh."

_Blair can feel Dan's eyes on her. _

No.

They won't. They can't.

"So what were you two doing together in the loft? People would think you'd want to pull each other's hair out."

"You know that's actually a brilliant idea. His hair couldn't be more disgusting."

"You didn't seem to mind it when..."

Blair coughs loudly and quickly excuses herself, going to the bathroom.

"When what?" Serena continues curiously.

"Spill it, Humphrey." Chuck urges now.

"She didn't seem to mind it when I told her I want to get a haircut," Dan continued. She wanted me to leave it like this."

"She really did? Since when are you two friends anyway?"

"We're...um, not. Not at all." he quickly checks his cellphone screen "My agent needs me," he lies and then disappears.

.

.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You?" she asks each word more firm than the other.

"I'd like to ask you the same. Are you crazy!"

"Yes."

Her grincomes totally unexpected as she pulls into a passionate kiss and tackles him straight into the ladies room.

"We have less than 5 minutes." Her words hiss straight into his mouth and melt somewhere on the way when their lips crush together, forgetting what's wrong and what isn't. They soon split for a second and she's undressing him sooner than he thought.

"Mmm... I'm so gonna regret this one." she notices selfishly as she captures his lips again.

"You aren't," he swears, pushing her up against a wall greedily trying to find the zipper and quickly stripping her dress off.

"Show me."

.

.

"Where are they?" Serena wonders, rolling her eyes as she slings her fork back on the table.

"Dan has this important meeting later today so he's pretty busy. I'm sure he'll appear any minute. He has important phone calls to make." Nate finally replies.

"Okay but what's with Blair?" she asks feeling queasy.

Nate shrugs and she chugs a big glass of water.

"We'd like another bottle of champagne." Serena forces a smile as she orders.

"What's wrong with you?" Nate asks casually because he finds this pretty funny.

"Blair better be here soon." Chuck finally chimes in.

.

.

Blair appears a minute after,

"B!" Serena tries to sound genuinely happy to see her, although her voice was a bit too loud. "What took you so long?"

"Hey," she stammers, her mouth bone-dry. An awkward pause follows. Well, awkward enough to make everyone wonder why her cheeks reddened all of a sudden.

"I'll tell you about it later." Blair coughs, gripping the phone in her hand so tightly that her fingers hurt. She switches hands and wipes her sweaty palm on her dress.

Dan appears only a second later and Blair keeps staring at her plate.

"So, when are you promoting your book then?" Serena places a smile and Blair gets up the courage to give him a short glance.

Dan exhales slowly taking Nate's glass and drinking up whatever was in it eyeing Blair, eyeing her all the time, desperately trying to make eye contact with her but she avoids him.

"Good." Dan grins "It's all good"

Serena notices Blair's dress strap repeatedly falling off and Dan's fingers clutching the glass of whiskey.

She spots a small, barely noticeable hickey on Blair's neck and everything's clear.

As if it wasn't before.

.

.

They're walking together down the Central Park and Serena wants ice-cream. Blair chuckles lightly approving the idea.

It's something they did when they were young, Dorota would take them both out and buy them ice-creams.

They'd sit on the nearest bench, eat their treats and laugh.

Everything was so innocent.

Seeing Serena's smile, Blair almost feels like their friendship could be pure and genuine again. Suddenly her lively face turns serious and Blair feels bitter like never before.

There's a nasty voice in her head whispering:

_You're sleeping with her ex-boyfriend._

She takes another bite of her cone and almost chokes when Serena says:

"I know."

.

_Things will never be the same again._

.


End file.
